Relinquishing Control
by LittleWonders321
Summary: Daltonverse. Future established!Jogan.    Logan has an unusual request for Julian, and the actor cannot deny him his wish.    Warnings inside.


**Relinquishing Control**

**Disclaimer:** Glee belongs to FOX and RIB and Dalton as depicted in here and Julian and Logan, as well as all other of the Dalton boys mentioned belong to the lovely CP Coulter.

**Warnings:** May contain spoilers for Dalton if you haven't read everything, contains M/M sex, don't like don't read.

Otherwise Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Julian was nervous as he stood in the bathroom, getting himself ready to retreat to bed with his lover. It was very unlike him, and it was illogical. Him and Logan had had their fair share of sex, and he trusted the blond unconditionally. Only this time, it would be different.<p>

xXFlashbackXx

Logan was lying propped up on his side, looking at Julian with a contemplative look on his face, while his hand was running mindless circles over Julian's back, before resting on the small of his back as he leaned forward to kiss the shoulderblade of his exhausted lover.

Julian twisted around to shoot Logan an exhausted, but truly blissed out version of his Cheshire smile. His smile fell as he saw the deeply contemplative look on Logan's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked lowly.

Logan just stared at him for a long long time, obviously contemplating something. Julian was slowly going from feeling secure and happy, to feeling worried and nervous. Then Logan just brought his hand a little deeper, to cup one of Julian's ass cheeks, squeezing it gently, his eyes never leaving Julian's.

"Lo…?" the actor asked as his breathing picked up a bit.

"I want you to top the next time." The blond finally admitted.

Julian was taken aback and a bit shocked, dropping his gaze away from the piercing green eyes he loved so much. Hadn't the sex been good for Logan? Was he maybe getting bored? Couldn't Julian satisfy him anymore?

It was as if Logan could read Julian's mind, making the brunet look into his eyes.

"It's nothing like that Julian. I could never grow tired of you. Ever. I just…" he drifted off.

Luckily Logan wasn't the only person in their relationship who could read the other perfectly well.

Julian could tell that all the responsibility in his new job was starting to take its toll on Logan. He probably just wanted to feel safe and protected for once, not always like he had to take charge. He wanted to feel like he could just let go and someone would be there to catch him. He wanted to trust. He wanted to be taken care of.

The brunet swallowed hard. Logan, upon noticing his uncertainty, hurried to reassure him:

"Jules, listen, you don't have to. It's fine. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomffhh…"

He was cut off by Julian's lips on his.

"I'll do it." The actor whispered. "I just…I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Logan promised, sealing their lips with another kiss before rolling on top of Julian for another round.

xXEndFlasbackXx

The actor took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, where Logan was already waiting, stark naked, arms widely spread to welcome the actor into them. They kissed, slow and languidly, Julian taking control of the kiss, slowly pushing Logan back onto the mattress as his tongue was allowed entrance to Logan's mouth.

Logan half smiled into the kiss.

"You…still…sure…?" Julian asked between quick frantic kisses.

"Totally." Logan confirmed.

"Alright." Julian took a deep breath, pushing Logan into the pillows before taking another one to prop up his hips.

Logan wanted to hold him, but Julian firmly yet gently pressed his arms into the mattress.

"Sh don't move. Let me take care of you."

Logan struggled briefly, before relaxing and letting his lover take the reigns as Julian settled between his widely spread legs. Julian smiled at him, trying to hide the fact that he was a bit nervous as he coated his fingers with lube. He figured he would use the tactic Logan had used for their first time.

He ran one hand up the inside of Logan's legs, before pushing further behind, running it over Logan's puckering hole, back and forth, applying more and more pressure, but not quite breaching. Just when Logan thought he was going to go mad with the teasing, Julian took his cock into his mouth, and pushed one finger inside of him at the same time.

He arched off the bed, almost choking Julian, but the actor took it in stride, cutting off every attempt at an apology with one swift glance. Logan had never bottomed before, he had never trusted anyone enough to do this to him, but he knew that he could let go with Julian.

Julian's head was bobbing up and down around his cock, in rhythm with his finger pushing in and out of Logan, a second one added soon. There was a slight burn to the stretch now, that even the sensations of Julian's perfect mouth around his member couldn't completely distract him from.

Julian was being careful, making sure to go slow, and scissor his fingers as he worked them deeper into Logan's ass, fully aware of the slight discomfort the first time could bring. He was searching for a ball of nerves, slowly going forward until he found it and rubbed against it, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD JULES! DO THAT AGAIN!" Logan called, just allowing himself to fall apart under the talented hands and mouth of his lover.

Julian smirked, searching out the knot of nerves again, working Logan steadily now, the pleasure slowly overtaking the pain of the stretch, even as Julian added another finger. After Julian had fucked him nice and loose with three fingers, Logan stopped him.

"Please Julian…I'm ready. Please just…" he pleaded, and Julian was pleased to see that Logan could let go like this with him.

He wanted to go for a condom, but Logan stopped him.

"Please. I…I want you to come inside me." He asked, green eyes open and sincere. Julian nodded, grabbing the lube to slick himself up before he aligned his cock with Logan's slightly stretched hole.

He steadied himself with one hand on the mattress, the other holding onto one of Logan's tightly as he slowly pushed forward. He felt Logan tense and saw him screw his eyes shut as he was about halfway in.

Logan's breathing was growing more rapid, unsteady.

"Shh baby just relax for me ok?" Julian said, restraining himself from moving although all he could think of was *WARMSLICKTIGHT*.

After a moment Logan nodded and Julian pushed all the was in, carefully leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Logan's lips as he gave his lover time to get used to the stretch.

"You feel so good around me baby." He whispered softly, knowing how vulnerable one could feel in this position "So beautiful. Just relax for me love." He kissed Logan again, and finally he could feel the blond starting to relax.

"Move." Logan pressed out, and Julian took it as the request it was, pulling out at a glacially slow pace before pushing back in.

He started to pick up a pace, angling himself differently after a few thrust, hitting Logan's prostate dead on.

"OH MY…JULIAN!" Logan called out.

Julian picked up a faster pace , doing his best to keep his angle steady as he pushed in and out of his lover, working his prostate steadily. He could feel Logan slowly coming undone underneath him, so he took one of his hands and wrapped it around Logan's cock, knowing the blond wouldn't need much.

And indeed, two quick strokes and Logan came, calling Julian's name. With Logan convulsing around him, Julian was quickly pulled over the edge after him, collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

They both just lay like that, panting for a while, until Julian carefully slid out of Logan, carefully settling his lover, making Logan stay in bed with a stern look as he stood up to get a wet cloth to clean them both off.

Logan enjoyed the feeling of Julian's careful ministrations, as he just laid there, feeling completely blissed out and exhausted.

"I love you." Julian said as he cleaned Logan off carefully.

"I love you too." Logan replied with a tired smile.

After he had cleaned them both up, Julian climbed into the bed as well, curling up in Logan's arms, quickly half asleep. Logan, also almost asleep, tightened his arms around his lover, kissing the brunet head.

"Thank you." He whispered, so lowly that he wasn't even sure whether he had even really said it.

He thought he heard Julian reply

"Any time."

But he was so tired that he couldn't be sure as he fell asleep with his lover in his arms, feeling as safe and relaxed as he hadn't in a long while.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes:<strong> I hope you enjoyed :D

I would love to hear what you think if you'd like to drop me a review :D

Have a great day :)


End file.
